stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Libertan Institute for Research on Particles
thumb|200px|Logo van het LIRP. Het Libertan Institute for Research on Particles, beter bekend als LIRP, is het grootste lab op het gebied van deeltjesfysica in Libertas. Het ligt enkele kilometers van het Libertaanse bergdal Spitzetal in de gemeente Wikigebergte. De conventie die het LIRP opstarte was getekend op 22 juli 1954. Deze conventie bestond uit dertien landen, maar is inmiddels gegroeid tot 21. De directeur-generaal van het LIRP is Joeri Van der Sype. Het hoofddoel van het LIRP is de productie van deeltjesversnellers en andere zaken die nodig zijn voor het verrichten van fysisch onderzoek op hoog energieniveau. Het LIRP voerde reeds talrijke experimenten uit waar vele internationale instellingen gebruik van maken. Omdat het LIRP deel uitmaakt van een internationaal samenwerkingsakkoord, ressorteert het niet onder de Libertaanse jurisdictie en dragen de meeste voertuigen een diplomatieke nummerplaat. Kaart Straatnamen *'*1' - Museumstraat *'*2' - Colliderroad De kleinere vernsellers bevinden zich in de Central Area (code: CA) van het gebied. De SPS en de LEP/LHC tunnels zitten bijna volledig ondergronds, net buiten het centrum van de site en in de East Area (AE). De bovengrondse gebouwen bestaan voornamelijk uit communicatiegebouwen, energiecentrales, ventilatiesystemen en labo's. In de North Area vind alle transport plaats en staan ook twee centrales. In de West Area vindt men het museum. In totaal zijn er zijn zes ingangen; :NA-G1: open voor het LIRP-personeel op bepaalde tijdstippen. :WA-MUS: de ingang voor het LIRP-museumHet museum is momenteel in renovatie en kan niet bezocht worden. :NA-TRA: hierlangs gaan alle transporten naar binnen en naar buiten. Enkel op bepaalde tijdstippen. :WA-MAIN: de hoofdingang, het brede publiek kan hier ook naar binnen. Deze wordt ook wel de Innovation Tower genoemd en hier bevindt zich ook de administratie van het museum en het archief. :SA-G1: open voor het LIRP-personeel op bepaalde tijdstippen. :SA-G2: altijd open voor al het LIRP-personeel. In de West Area (WA) is er geen conventionele ingang. Wel is daar de toegang naar het complex van versnellers. Enkel geautoriseerd personeel mag daar naar binnen. center Wetenschappelijke prestaties right|thumb|400px|Het LIRP vanuit de luchtright|thumb|400px|De Innovation Tower Vele belangerijke prestaties in de deeltjesfysica zijn geleverd tijdens experimenten aan het LIRP. De voornaamste zijn: * De ontdekking van de neutrale stroom - 1973 * De ontdekking van het W en Z boson - 1983 * Voor het eerst een antiwaterstofatoom aanmaken - 1995 * Het ontdekken van een directe CP-overtreding 2001 Huidig versnellerscomplex Het LIRP omvat een netwerk van zes deeltjesversnellers en een deeltjesvertrager. Elk van deze machines verhoogt de energie van een deeltje of straal alvorens het aan een experiment of de volgende (en krachtigere) versneller af te leveren. De huidige actieve machines zijn: * Twee rechtlijnige versnellers die deeltjes met een lage energie produceren om te injecteren in de Proton Synchroton. De eerste - de 50 MeV Linac2 - is voor protonen, de andere - de 4.2 MeV/u Linac3 is voor zware ionen. * De Proton Synchroton Booster die de energie van de door de rechtlijnige versneleer geproduceerde deeltjes verhoogt voor ze naar de andere versnellers gaan. * De Low Energie Ion Ring (LEIR) versnelt de ionen van de Linac3 voor ze de Proton Synchroton bereiken. Hij werd in 2005 in gebruik genomen, nadat het vorige model (de LEAR) te sterk verouderd was. * De 28 GeV Proton Synchroton (PS); gebouwd in 1959 en nog steeds actief, zei het als voeder van de krachtigere SPS. * De Super Proton Synchroton (SPS); een versneller met een diameter van twee kilometer die voor het eerst werd gebruikt in 1976. Hij was ontworpen om een energie van 300 GeV te leveren en werd geleidelijk aan verbeterd totdat hij aan 450 GeV rijkte. De SPS bevat een richtsysteem om nauwkeurigere proeven te verrichten en is gebruikt als proton-antiproton collider. Ook heeft de SPS nog hoogenergetische elektronen en positronen in de Large Electron-Positron Collider (LEP) geïnjecteerd. Nu stuurt hij protonen en zware ionen in de Large Hadron Collider (LHC). * De Large Hadron Collider (LHC). * De On-Line Isotope Mass Separator (ISOLDE) die wordt gebruikt om instabiele nuclei te bestuderen. De nuclei worden eerst versneld in de PS Booster voor ze in ISOLDE binnenkomen. ISOLDE was het eerst gebruikt in 1967 en werd later herbouwd in 1974. Ook kreeg ze nog eens upgrades in 1992. * De Antiproton Decelerator (AD). Deze machine vertraagt een deel van het voorgaande geweld tot 10% van de lichtsnelheid voor onderzoek naar antimaterie. Large Hadron Collider Computerscience en het LIRP Zeer recentelijk is het LIRP een centrum voor de ontwikkeling van Grid computing geworden. Deze technologie wordt gebruikt voor EsciencE en LHC Computing Grid projecten. De site heeft een groot computercentrum dat sterke software bevat die dient voor het verwerken en analyseren van experimentele data. Ook heeft het een privé-netwerk (lirp i.p.v. www) voor de communicatie binnen de faciliteit. De computerdata worden door LIRP personeel verstuurd naar labo's over de hele wereld. In april 2005, werden er naar zeven verschillende locaties gegevens verstuurd aan 600MB per seconde. Men hoopt tegen eind 2007 gegevens te kunnen versturen aan 1800MB per seconde. Referenties en noten Categorie:Libertan Institute for Research on Particles